Timeline
This page contains a brief rundown of the important information explored so far on the FindLaurieRedferne twitter account. May 2014 Friday 2nd May *SE and AD introduce themselves (vaguely) and talk about the fact they are looking for Laurie. Saturday 3rd May *SE recaps everything they know. Laurie's mum was a Redferne and her dad was a Dee. They have strong magical bloodlines. Laurie is important. The parents were killed in a car accident on October 4th 1995. Car Accident. *AD posts an Incident Report from Laurie's foster parent dated 12th Jan 1996. Foster Incident. Sunday 4th May *AD provides the transcription of a newspaper article from '95. Newspaper Report *Both AD and SE highlight the name Jeremy Anderson as being of interest. Monday 5th May *Anderson appears in SE's coven's Book Of Shadows. List of names *Anderson's connection to the ISIS Organisation established. Tuesday 6th May *ISIS website found. *SE's coven suspected of being involved in the accident. *SE snaps at AD. Tension beginning to show between them. Wednesday 7th May *SE reluctant to get coven involved. *SE and AD choose to focus on ISIS rather than the coven involvement. *SE posts screenshot of email auto response. Screenshot of Email. Thursday 8th May *No reply from Anderson *AS provides page from her coven's Book Of Shadows. Contact Page 2 *Anderson listed as working for DR International. *Focus returns to covens. Friday 9th May *SE provides letter from coven. Coven Letter. *AD implies that SE is withholding information. Saturday 10th May *Discussion about letter. *SE approached by coven member with potential information. Sunday 11th May *SE reveals that she might be banished if she is found out. *They discuss SE's meeting with the woman from the coven. Monday 12th May *SE's meeting went well and there is the promise of more information. *AD is worried about the cryptic nature of the meeting. Tuesday 13th May *AD says she can get the autopsy and accident reports from '95. Wednesday 14th May *Recap of recent events Thursday 15th May *SE provides Cryptic Letter. *Short discussion, but no major progress made. Friday 16th May *Some discussion on the letter. *@sylvana_rk provides a translation of the full document. *Determined to be a spell of unknown origin involving hoodoo elements. Saturday 17th May *Determined to be a revenge spell. *AD provides police report and a set of numbers. Police Report Transcript *Some discussion of the contents. Sunday 18th May *More discussion of the contents of the police report Monday 19th May *SE posts a complete list of the ingredients and their uses. Ingredient List. *Some discussion on the potential effects of such a spell. *AD and SE question whether the spell was used and if so by who. Tuesday 20th May *SE reaches some dead ends getting more information. *They decide to cast a protection spell. *AD offers to get some information on the hoodoo elements. Wednesday 21st May *@sylvana_rk shows he is in contact with Anderson and says that he thinks Anderson is part of a coven. *AD has given the list of ingredients to her contact. *SE has set up another meeting with her contact. Thursday 22nd May *AD's contact thinks the spell is designed to counter protective magic *SE reveals the coven wrote the spell and implies they may have used it. Friday 23rd May *AD reveals the tapes are damaged and will take more time. *SE has another meeting with her contact to get 'the truth'. Saturday 24th May *SE reveals that her contact is Laurie's Grandmother and that the spell was indeed used. *@sylvana_rk reminds SE and AD about the protection spell. Unsigned Tweet Sunday 25th May *Protection spell is designed, explained and planned to be performed on the 26th *@sylvana_rk announces he may have antagonised Anderson and caused the attention on the twitter. Monday 26th May *The spell is performed *AD believes she is being followed. *AD seems to lose time *A corrupted picture is uploaded. Corrupt Image Tuesday 27th May *Decrypted image is uploaded Corrupt Image *Discussion on the various elements of the notes. Wednesday 28th May *AD's contact doesn't show with the tapes. Thursday 29th May *Tapes are uploaded Autopsy Tape *Some discussion on the Enochian at the end. Saturday 31st May *AD and SE have missed an entire day *AD provides a phoentic transcription of the enochian, but her transcription doesn't match what is heard. *They decide to translate the Enochian. *AD freaks out a bit about the severity of the situation. June 2014 Sunday 1st June *SE puts up a new transcript of the Enochian. *They decide the website is the focus and after some nudging, are directed to the source code. Monday 2nd June *The second half of the co-ordinates are found. *They seem to feel something is wrong with the Police Report Transcript. Tuesday 3rd June *Manuel Salvadore sends them a warning. *They do not trust him and make a plan behind his back. Wednesday 4th June *AD and SE cast a spell, despite Manuel and the audience's warnings. *AD seems reluctant to continue, but does. Thursday 5th June *The spell failed, and badly, but both AD and SE are ok. *They reveal they were summoning a demon to get more information but SE lost control. *They refocus on ISIS. Friday 6th June *Received an email from @sylvana_rk with the updates from the unforum thread *Some discussion on the Hidden Pages Saturday 7th June *AD still feels there's something odd with the Police Report Transcript Sunday 8th June *SE decides to contact Anderson again. *Announced that SE is named Sybil Ellis and AD is Alex Dukes. Monday 9th June *Introduction of Brandon Young. *Joseph Lockwood uploads First Drop. *Some discussion of the contents of the drop. *AD and SE find a bag in each of their houses. Tuesday 10th June *Realise the bags are hexbags designed to counter their protection spell. *They burn the bags and look for more, but come up empty. Wednesday 11th June *Realise that Anderson is in Louisiana looking for something. *SE has a meeting with a botanist to look at one of the hexbag ingredients. Friday 13th June *SE says that Anderson has confirmed that ISIS need them for some purpose. *Some discussion on their motives behind wanting to find Laurie. *SE will look into the hexbag, AD will try to find out if there is more on the ISIS mainframe. Sunday 15th June *AD's contact Charlie will look into the website. *SE will continue looking into the hexbag then redo the protection spell. *Manuel Salvadore announces that there are disturbing signs among the voodoo community. *SE will recast the protection spell Monday 16th June *AD says that Charlie will upload information as Hidden Pages on the ISIS website. *SE recasts the protection spell. *Manuel Salvadore says he will cast additional protection for them. Tuesday 17th June *Hidden Pages uploaded and a directory page *@Elethamei explains how to access hidden pages. *Some discussion on their contents. Wednesday 18th June *More discussion on the pages. Thursday 19th June *Manuel Salvadore gives the cryptic clue”The answer is close at hand but will not hear you call”. *Some discussion on ATILLA and NOAH. Saturday 21st June *SE explains why Laurie's grandmother didn't get custody of Laurie after her parents passed Sunday 22nd June *Decided that Laurie did not inherit her power until puberty. *Brandon Young reveals the clue “meigi henko” which means roughly 'name transition' *Some discussion as to whether they should trust Laurie's Grandmother. Tuesday 24th June *Lack of information. Characters feel they are alone. *Second Unsigned Tweet. *Discussion of what it means. Thursday 26th June *Discussion on who Persephone was in Greek mythology. *Third Unsigned Tweet. *Links to a tumblr Persephone Is Gone *They believe that Persephone is Laurie. Saturday 28th June *SE: We cannot find anything. It is too late. Monday 30th June *Brandon Young announces there is a change of name deed for Laurie. *AD receives a text from an unknown number that simply says 'La Koro De La Ruĝa Drako'. *With some help from the audience, it is found to be Esperanto and means 'The Heart of the Red Dragon' *SE says she will go to the Red Dragon Center when she can. July 2014 Tuesday 1st July *SE announces they have received a video.